The present invention relates to screens, and particularly to a tightly shielding screen which is especially used in a shower room.
Referring to FIG. 1, the screen A is suspended from to a rod body A extending from a wall of a shower room so that the screen A is expanded or folded along the rod body B. The expanding screen A will shield a space confined by the rod body B. Thereby, the screen A can stop the water to drain out of the space confined by the rod body B. In general the screen A is made of Nylon since Nylon is flexible so that it can be operated inconveniently.
However, since above mentioned prior art screen A easily shakes due to wind or shower water or movement of the users. Thereby, the edge of the screen A can not tightly adhere to the wall W so that the function of the screen is affected. Thereby, the shower water may sputter out or drop out to pollute the floor of the whole shower room. As a result, the function of the screen is not achieved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a tightly shielding screen suspended from a rod body so as to be expanded by the rod body, thereby, the screen shielding a space confined by the rod body. At least one joint is arranged between a connection of the screen and the rod body; the joint is formed by a piece body to be firmly secured to the screen. A foldable strip parallel to a wall is formed on the piece body. One edge of the foldable strip facing to an edge of the screen is firmly secured to the screen. One side of the foldable strip of the piece body far away from an edge of the screen is a turnable portion of the connecting means; so that the connecting means can be turned along the foldable strip of the piece body facing to the wall to be adhered to the wall. Thereby, the space inside the screen is shielded.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.